legacy of a legend
by martyn987
Summary: I am still alive this day thanks to one man he saved my life. I consider him a legend and I have the privilege to carry on his legacy to tell to others, I carry the story. I carry the legacy of a legend
1. Chapter 1

What is a legend…is it some bedtime story a parent used when they ran out of books. Is it an exaggerated story of someone you wish to be a legend…or is it real…the true story of someone who made a difference when it counted…I was seventeen and if it weren't for a legend I would be dead this day unable to tell the story ten years later. This is my story of the war for ravenloss.

"As war raged under Ravenloss the ground above shook and shuddered at the energy being dispersed. Most of the people of Falconreach had all evacuated in fear of the ground collapsing because of the war underneath. Serenity had stayed with the argument that any weary traveler or soldier from the war below would need her help. Lim had teamed up with Cysero and were handing out weapons and helping aid the injured hero's. This war was gruesome, many a hero had fallen, we were fighting two fronts and were slowly losing ground. How we would win was beyond me. Although maybe, first I should introduce myself my name is Zane Dragonknight warrior and knight of high king Alteon. I am one of the relief warrior's King Alteon had sent to help battle the army's underground. I arrived in Falconreach and felt the trembling in the ground and smirked. I hadn't seen a good battle in forever. My blade Selkrom was almost humming from the excitement of battle (Selkrom is a sentient blade and will speak to me from time to time). I entered the portal to Ravenloss not knowing that this might be the last time I ever saw sunlight again."

A lone hooded traveler sat in a far corner of the Inn thinking one thing. It was time.

As I entered Ravenloss I gasped at the carnage before me. Dead hero's and monsters littered the ground. I saw Tomix checking a hero's pulse and sigh "another one dead" he mumbled to himself. I ran over to him, then saw the massive crack in his spiritloom. I figured it was everything he could do to keep energy in that blade and I sighed. This was worse than I expected. Tomix turned and saw me and said "a new recruit I guess I can't persuade any of you can I, always eager for battle." Without even hearing me out he sprinted away back into the battle. A young hero walked up beside me and just stared at Tomix for a second then said "don't feel insulted he feels this is his fault for all the deaths. He was the one who asked for the recruits to fight this war and now he feels guilty. He should be fine when it's all said and done." with that the hero simply walked away into the battle. I drew my blade and ran into battle, these monsters would pay for the pain and despair they had caused. I would not give up, give in, or fail my King. They would pay even if it cost me my life.

The hooded man entered the portal into Ravenloss with a massive five foot long and a foot wide blade on his back and a long thin katana at his waist. The legends had led him to this place and he could use this war as a good distraction. As he entered the underground city he looked around and saw all the dead bodies. "Hmm, I may have to help these people out a bit" he said in a dark raspy voice. With purpose he began walking to the center of the village with one goal in mind, I will have the judgment wheel.

Zane charged through the waves of monsters without even thinking. He had just entered a natural hack and slash type coma that took him over. His only thoughts were parry, thrust, slice, feign, jab and then back to the beginning and over again. Selkrom had the odd glow it always carried when it was being used which made him look all the more terrifying. He had long forgotten how many he had killed, and his armor was covered in the blood of countless enemies. Every now and then he caught sight of other heroes in the battlefield. Once he thought he saw the dragon hero, but then they were surrounded once again.

He fought on. He would not let them take this city. This was his turf now and he wasn't going down without a fight. All the fallen hero's would be avenged. He would kill every last monster that tried to get in his way. He felt the rage fill his body, but something was different this time. His anger was taking on a more solid form than just a feeling, almost as if it were whispering into his ear "yes feel the fury. Feel the hate. Give into the rage. Don't fight it. Embrace it. Love it. Cherish it. Control it. I am your destiny." Then it disappeared, yet he felt even angrier than before. He felt something rising from the pit of his stomach. It rose to his chest and sat there, then the dam broke. He rose into the air and blood red magic exploded from his body, leveling everything within a mile. With that, he fell to the ground and darkness consumed him.

The hooded figure heard an explosion as Zane's magic was exploding high above the city, about three miles away. He looked at it for a second, then began running in that direction. He knew that magic, and he wouldn't let it corrupt another soul. After about ten minutes of running, he found a boy lying on the ground with the red magic scattering all over his body. He began working on him trying to dispel the magic, and simply heal him in general. Then, he noticed the blade lying at the young mans side. That was the blade he had gifted a family with twenty years ago. This boy was a Dragonknight. He noticed the sharply pointed ears hidden by his hair, this was one of his own people. He had found one at last, this day got better by the second in his opinion. After he finished dispelling the magic he pulled the boy into an abandoned house and wrote a note

I have the answers you seek boy about your ears, who you are, and the red magic. Come find me in the center of Pellow Village…if you can make it there alive ha-ha.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** OK i re-read my last chapter and found i did horrible so i got a beta and much of that should be fixed. I also did a lot of grammar changes and sentence structure and that sort of stuff so if anyone read the first chapter and managed to make it here then thank you for your support Mk enough ramblings of an author. cast thy eyes below the pretty line and read the second chapter of LoaL.

Zane awoke an hour later to his head throbbing and zero energy. He opened his eyes and cringed, it hurt too much to even look around. He squinted and found his sword by his side, at least no one had stolen it. After a few minutes he found the energy to try and sit up, but found he was too dizzy to do so. He opted to lay there and try to contact the sentient inside his sword. "Selkrom….Selkrom answer me, of course choose to ignore me that's fine" Zane sighed. He lay there for a few minutes before he finally got an answer "_do you mind addressing me with a little respect boy, you never know I may answer you then" _growled the blade into his mind. "Selkrom do you know who saved me. All I remember is blacking out and now I am in here?" The blade was silent for a few minutes then said "_the red magic that exploded from you corrupted my sensing abilities, I can not tell you anything from the time you…whatever you did to an hour ago when I regained some of my ability. This is the first time I have ever been affected like this from any magic. This is very odd. I know this much boy, whatever happened to you was no accident. I felt another presence in you before I lost my ability. Now let me be to my own thoughts boy, I will call upon you if you are needed again." _Zane thought to himself "but you did not call me sword, I called you." Zane sighed, closed his eyes to sleep and try to recover a little more energy before he headed back out into battle.

Inside Pellow Village, the Hooded Stranger sat on the edge of a fountain about a mile from the center of the village. He could feel the wheel, but had other things he had to do. Before he could get to it, there were a few people that he had done some favors for, and the pay date had come. He rose from the fountain then began a slow gait to the center of the village. The first one would be the hardest of them all.

When Zane finally awoke, he felt much better. His head still hurt, however he was able to resume fighting. He sat up, slowly rose to his feet, all the while fighting the dizziness that tried to claim him. As he rose, he noticed a piece of paper on the wall. He slowly walked over to it, read the note left for him, and froze. Whoever saved him knew about him. For the first time in his life he might learn of his heritage. As fast as he could, he grabbed the note. Still struggling he began to make his way to the Equilibrium Gate. About halfway there he noticed something, there was no noise. Nothing, the thunder of battle that had been there earlier was gone. All he heard was the wind blowing through the streets. He fought the dizziness that threatened to bring him back into the darkness. He ran as fast as he could for the gate. He had to know what happened to cause the complete silence. He looked up and saw the gate towering above him, about two miles away. As he ran his head began to throb again. He immediately knew he would not make it, but kept running anyway. Time began to blend together. Minutes felt like hours an hours felt like a minutes. Unable to tell the difference anymore, dizziness crept in and all went black for the second time that day.

Raven floated high above Ravenloss Village with Odgne by her side. She had taken a post in the air trying to see why it had become so quiet. She gazed across the village, never once noticing a single person. Had they all fled, or had they been killed. This was odd, very very, odd. She began cocooning herself in black magic to protect herself from a surprise attack. Odgne looked around, then screamed out in draconic "**look, look Raven that boy. He just collapsed while he was running." **She spotted him lying on the ground about a hundred yards away. Using magic to propel herself she dived for him to make sure he was alright. As she landed beside him she could tell he was still alive by the slow rise and fall of his chest, but barely. After a little more inspection, she noticed that he was not only unconscious but he had used all his magic. It was not regenerating as it should, slowly killing him. With urgency, she grabbed him up flying as fast as possible to the war camp near the gate. She had to get him to the healers stationed there. This would be close, still she knew there was no choice but to save him…She didn't want to see another life lost today, not if she could help it. Drawing on all the energy she had, she managed to muster a little more magic and propelled herself even faster toward the gate. The gate was about ten minutes away. The boys life force was already slipping.

The Hooded Stranger stood at the center of the village staring at the portal in the courtyard. This was it. He walked into the courtyard and called out "Vaal show yourself, don't you miss me old friend." With a grin, he then called out in the same dark raspy voice "or did you become weak and fall prey to your queen." In his fury, Vaal's portal began to flicker. He charged out launching attack after attack at the Hooded Stranger, who in turn deflected each with his katana and much ease. "Come on Vaal you were stronger than this, my old student. I'm ten years older than you yet I am not even winded. However, you are losing your breath and strength already." With that, Vaal roared and leaped at the stranger, trying to best his old master in close quarters. The Hooded Stranger blasted him back with a ball of energy slicing his right eye. "You owe me Vaal. If you don't help me there is plenty more were that minor cut came from. Got it." Vaal glared at him, finally nodding, knowing he would not make it out alive if he fought. He glanced at his master, then sat down ignoring him and began tending to his eye.


End file.
